Nightmare In The Neon
by ClaraForever
Summary: Sequel to "Oswin Returns". The Doctor & Oswin are in Hong Kong for their first trip together...However, something evil is all around them...
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare in the Neon.**

Chapter One

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Doctor Who - it, & its' characters all belong to the BBC.

A/N : This story follows on from my earlier work "Oswin Returns" & chronicles the first adventure of Oswin "Clara" Oswald as a companion of The Doctor.

XX xx XX

Karen Moke hated her present life. The only daughter of a hard working family, she was expected by Chinese tradition to look after her parents when they reached their sunset years. An accident after Karen was born meant that her mother, Helen, would be unable to provide her with a sibling to share the burden. To make things worse, after the accident, Helen had become a "little loopy" (to put it mildly) - and had developed an obsession with money - therefore meaning that unless Karen did well at school, got a very good job, and made loads of money, Helen would never fully respect her...

Karen sighed as she continued her homework in her small room. Her bedside lamp flickered a little as she wrote in her exercise book, but she thought nothing of it. The lamp was part of an innovation in lighting technology by the previously unknown HEADT Corporation. The lamps (and later neon signs) they produced, could save the amount of energy used by over 90%. No wonder Hong Kong changed overnight to mostly using HEADT lights - after all, it was a forward thinking city - and it always made a profit...

The light flickered again, and Karen started feeling a little dizzy...Her vision blurred as she felt herself get up off the seat _without the consent of her mind. _

_What was happening ?!...Why couldn't she control her body ?! In her mind, she started to panic, but there was nothing she could do to stop her actions..._

"KAREN ! Have you finished your homework yet ?! - Why are you in the kitchen ?!" Helen huffed, as she stormed out of the lounge, and into the kitchen.

_All this girl thinks about is food ! She hasn't made a cent for me yet, and yet she eats so much ! _thought Helen, before she froze at the sight in front of her...

Karen turned to face her mother, but she wasn't Karen...Her skin was very pale, but what frightened Helen the most...was her eyes...they were just white globes, staring at her...without blinking.

Karen moved towards Helen - who was still rooted to the spot. Helen placed her hand over her open mouth, just as Karen was raising a very sharp knife in her hand...

XX xx XX

Oswin and The Doctor were making their way through the busy streets of Hong Kong. Hand in hand, they haggled in the markets, enjoyed the delicious cuisine on offer, and were about to make their way to the iconic harbour, when Oswin spotted a familiar looking dress in a shop. Although the dress wasn't TARDIS blue in colour, The Doctor reluctantly bought the dress for Oswin - as he had made a promise to keep Oswin happy (not to mention she had pleaded to him with _those _big puppy dog eyes again). The size wasn't quite right, so Oswin arranged to have the dress delivered to her hotel..._wherever that would be that night..._

_"_Doctor, shall we be staying at a hotel tonight ?..." Oswin turned to face The Doctor, some of her beautiful flowing brown hair resting across one side of her face.

_"_Well, I was thinking that we could stay in the TARDIS - after all, it is _our _home now, Oswin" replied The Doctor.

_"_But wouldn't it be a little weird to have my dress delivered to " the police box, damp wet alley, off a street I don't remember the name of " ...when supposedly you could get, erm, no, borrow an unlimited amount of cash from an ATM with your sonic pen ?!" Oswin tucked her hair behind her ears.

_"_It's not a sonic pen, it's a screwdriver !"cried The Doctor. "But I suppose you are right, & I think only the best would do for my little Oswin" The Doctor beamed.

_"_Oi Chin Boy ! Who are you calling _little ?!_ And when did I become "your" Oswin ?!"..."_Although I wouldn't mind it" _she then muttered under her breath.

_"_I'm sorry , what was that ?" The Doctor said, moving closer to Oswin.

_"_Oh, nothing" as Oswin shot back an innocent look. "Did I tell you my friends called me Clara ?...Why are you still calling me Oswin ?" Her face had changed to one of annoyance.

"Oh, er, no, it's just that I met you as Oswin, and I shall remember you always as Oswin." The Doctor nervously straightened his bow tie, then scratched his head...

Oswin grabbed The Doctor's lapels, then kissed him on the forehead with a warm smile. "Only winding you up, my Doctor - I don't mind what you call me, so long as you lo...like me" grinned Oswin.

The Doctor regained his composure and held Oswin's hand again.

"I know a great place by the harbour ! Follow me, souffle girl !"

They made their way down Nathan Road, the main drag of Kowloon (one of the two main cities in the territory), before passing a rather scruffy looking block, with a number of street vendors outside selling magazines, newspapers, and other things. A very large neon sign above the block said "Welcome Hotel"...but one of the Chinese characters on the sign morphed into a skull as soon as Oswin had looked up at it...The skull began to flicker...

"Oswin, are you alright ?...OSWIN ?!" The Doctor cried, his voice bordering on panic.

Oswin was frozen to the spot, staring at the neon sign above her.

The Doctor sighed in relief when Oswin suddenly twitched, and looked around.

"Are you OK ? You looked like you were in a trance" a concerned looking Doctor asked Oswin.

"Erm, yes, I think so...What do you mean ?...Oh, this hotel will do, let's go, my Doctor !"

The Doctor was a bit taken aback at Oswin's change in attitude, but nonetheless decided to follow her into the scruffy looking hotel...

It wasn't as bad inside as it looked on the outside. The pair entered the hotel lobby, which was fairly small, with wood paneling being the main decoration for the walls, floor, and ceiling. A glass case displayed some tacky souvenirs, next to a tired looking rubber plant in a pot. Next to the reception desk, was a glass table, beside which was a black couch, with two men in identical black suits sat on it. Both men had sunglasses on, and turned their heads simultaneously without any sign of emotion as Oswin and The Doctor passed them.

_"_Hello my dear man, a room for the night please" The Doctor said with a smile to a middle-aged man sat on a stool, who seemed more interested in the newspaper he was reading rather than his job.

Sighing, the receptionist lifted his head & stood up. He looked at the pair in front of him "double room, Sir ?" he said, as he typed something into a computer.

"Yes, please"

"Double bed, or a twin bed ?"

Oswin smirked as she blurted out "double bed" in front of a suddenly blushing Doctor.

"And the names please ?" The receptionist glanced briefly at the pair, before his attention returned to the computer.

"Mr & Mrs...Oswald" Oswin quickly said, putting her hand on The Doctor's open mouth.

After The Doctor had handed over some cash he had _borrowed _earlier on from a cash machine, he was handed a pair of gold coloured keys with a chipped piece of green plastic - labelled with the number "04", held together by a piece of string.

"Room 04 on the Third Floor...The lift is just in the corner there. Enjoy your stay" the receptionist said with a slight smile.

XX xx XX

The room was a little basic, with a blind across the sole window blocking the glare of the lights outside on the road. Wallpaper with a floral pattern covered the walls, while Oswin had to walk across a dirty brown carpet in her bare feet, after kicking her shoes off on entering the room. Her dress had just been delivered, and she was changing in the bathroom while The Doctor waited on a red armchair which had clearly seen better days. A TV in the corner was showing seemingly endless advertisements about cleaning fluid and apartments to buy in mainland China. The Doctor was wondering how he and Oswin would be sleeping together on the double bed in front of him _without giving the wrong impression..._

"That's erm, rather nice..." a slightly blushing Doctor said, as Oswin came out of the bathroom with her new dress on.

Oswin's dress was red, and from her neck, it reached down to just above her knees. It had a matching red belt, and complimented Oswin's lovely figure perfectly.

"Mmm, red was always my colour...but blue is my second favourite colour. When I first met you, I wore a similar dress."

"Erm, OK...so is that your, erm, trademark attire ?" The Doctor struggled with small talk, and women's clothing certainly wasn't one of his strong points. However, Oswin would look nice in _any _attire, he thought.

Oswin raised an eyebrow before saying "yes, maybe it is...Oh Doctor, I'm thirsty, can you get me something to drink ? I noticed a supermarket across from the hotel...Oh, and they may have souffles !" Oswin's eyes lit up.

"Fine, fine..." The Doctor reluctantly moved towards the door of their room, clearly not liking his role as a neo butler.

_We could have been exploring strange new worlds...and all we are doing is staying on boring ol' Earth...with me exploring a strange new...supermarket. The Doctor thought._

The hotel room door closed, and Oswin looked at herself in the mirror. She flashed herself a smile, and crooked her finger at her reflection as she said...

"Hello my Doctor, here to take me into your snogbox are you ?" She raised an eyebrow.

_Snogbox ?...Where did that word come from ?...It sounded familiar..._

She turned her head on hearing a knocking at the door.

_That was quick, Oswin thought._

Beaming, Oswin opened the door "that was quick, my Doctor...did... they... have... souffles ?..." Her smile quickly disappeared.

It wasn't The Doctor facing her. It was the two men in the lounge. One of them held up a small lamp, which flashed in front of Oswin's eyes...

Oswin suddenly felt dizzy, and everything faded into black...

XX xx XX

Oswin's sight passed from blurred to clearer, to blurred again, before she shook her head and regained her bearings. She slowly picked herself up off the floor, and looked around.

She was in a dimly lit large room, with plain wooden floorboards, dark red curtains across all the windows, and a pile of plastic chairs in the corner. It seemed to be some sort of meeting room - not unusual for a hotel. The illumination was provided by...a yellow neon sign at the far end of the room.

_What's a lit neon sign doing in the middle of a hotel meeting room ? Oswin thought to herself._

"Doctor ?...DOCTOR ?!" Oswin cried, hoping that he was nearby. She started to shake with worry, but a cackle in the room made her turn her head sharply.

Her eyes widened, and she stepped back, as she saw the characters on the neon sign had morphed into a skull - _the same skull she had seen earlier...and it was cackling at her..._

Oswin composed herself _- I can't appear weak in front of this...thing...If I can face Daleks, I can face anything..._

_"_Who are you ?" Oswin asked, with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Who Iam is not important, but you, my dear Clara, you can be of so much use to us..." The shape of the skull wavered as it spoke.

"Me ?...I'm just a normal 24 year old British girl...What's so important about me..." Oswin paused before she realised something important. "...H-, how did you know my other name was Clara ?!"

"So you really are the impossible girl...the girl who died twice to save her precious Doctor !" The skull laughed, with sparks exploding from its' teeth.

"Wh, what do you mean...died twice ?!" Oswin's composure was breaking down, and now, more than ever, she wanted The Doctor to be by her side...and to tell her what the hell was going on...

The neon sign flashed, and from a door behind it, the two suited kidnappers appeared with what appeared to be a metal ring.

"Attach the extractor to her head !" the skull commanded.

Oswin could only step back, as the men came ever closer. _Whatever those men had, she didn't want it anywhere near her head..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Two Bad Choices

**Chapter Two : Two Bad Choices.**

Oswin felt the cold wall on her back. She could pull back no more as the kidnappers approached with the menacing metal ring in their hands.

_This is it...This can't be happening ! I escaped the Daleks only to die again ! Why is the Universe doing this ? What have I done to deserve this ?!_

Oswin closed her eyes, as a tear fell.

She flinched a little when she heard a muffled screech, and instinctively opened her eyes a little.

The men in front of her suddenly tumbled to the ground as they were (quite literally) bowled out of the way by...The Doctor

The metal ring fell by her feet as The Doctor grabbed Oswin's hand crying "RUN !"

Oswin needed no encouragement as she took The Doctor's hand, and they started to bolt towards the exit.

"NOOOOO !" the skull screeched as the pair ran past the neon sign - and through the exit door behind it. They ran up a flight of dimly lit steps littered with detritus, and back into the hotel lobby through a service door.

The pair briefly stopped when they saw the receptionist face down and lying on the desk. Oswin gasped before The Doctor said "there's nothing we can do for him now. This place was a trap, we need to get back to the TARDIS now !"

Out of the hotel, they ran out onto the street and stopped again. They were aghast at what they saw...

The cars and buses had all stopped. Everyone on the street had stopped moving. Worst of all, every human in sight was looking - _staring - _at them...with their white globe eyes. Every lamp in every building was on, and Oswin had turned her head towards one neon sign above her...

"Doctor ?" Oswin said, clearly shaking.

The Doctor followed Oswin's glance...it was the skull again, and it started to cackle again...

"You fools, did you think you could escape me so easily ?!...Look all around you - run as far as you can...You can never escape me, Iam everywhere, and I could snuff you out in just a flash..." The skull flashed, and _every _human in sight advanced one step towards the pair.

The Doctor looked back at Oswin, who could only put her head in The Doctor's chest in fear. She gripped him tight, before The Doctor pulled away, grabbed her hand again, before resuming their dash to safety _- if there was a safe place to run to..._

XX xx XX

Oswin was surprised _and very relieved _that the TARDIS was not in its' original place at the start of their visit...It was still in an alley, but only just around the corner from the hotel. The pair rushed in & slammed the door behind them. They were safe...for now...

Once again, Oswin grabbed The Doctor, and held him tight. She sobbed lightly at the near-death experience she had just had, before looking up at The Doctor again. He gently wiped the tears off her pretty cheeks before kissing her forehead, muttering "it's OK now...don't worry, everything will be fine...trust me..."

"No Doctor, everything is not OK - everyone out there..." Oswin clearly wasn't convinced by The Doctor's generic comforting words. The Doctor could only silently look into Oswin's brown eyes with a serious, comforting look.

Oswin composed herself slightly with a smile before asking "how did you find me ?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I followed the suits after coming back from the supermarket. I knew there was something wrong as soon I went into the lobby and saw the body of the receptionist on the desk. The service door next to the reception closed with a bump, and saw a glimpse of you hanging on the back of one of the suits through the glass panel in the door. As a precaution, I used my screwdriver to remotely get Sexy to relocate to our present position."

Oswin was about to say something when The Doctor started to speak again. "Oh, and there's more bad news..."

Oswin trembled again slightly before The Doctor spoke "...the bad news being the supermarket had sold out of souffles...sorry..."

Oswin chuckled slightly, and smiled again before hitting The Doctor playfully on the shoulder.

Their moment together was interrupted by a voice booming outside the TARDIS door.

"Give her up Doctor, or this world will suffer more. Give Clara up, leave this planet, and I may let the people of this world live...maybe..." It was the skull thing again.

"Whatever you are, I will find out, and I'll make sure you never harm the people of this planet ever again. The people of the planet will not be harmed, they will not be controlled..." The Doctor said with a determined attitude of authority.

"Oh come on Doctor, these people are nothing..."

"They are not, besides Oswin is human, and I suspect you want her...just to get to me !" Oswin glanced at The Doctor, who's glance didn't move from the door of the TARDIS.

"Very clever Doctor...Yes, I - we, want the girl as she could provide us with so much information about the only person who could stop our plans. Information is power, and if you give her up, I can well give you a little head start to run with...Think of it as a last request being granted..."

"Not a chance, neon nasty...hmm, I like that name...I'm going to find out who you are, stop you, save Oswin, and this planet !" The Doctor looked back at Oswin, who's eyes widened. She smiled at The Doctor, who gave a small smile back.

"My, you really like that little ape don't you ? A soft spot for human females is it ? Have you told her about the others you have lost yet ? The lives that have been lost to save your own sorry soul ?!" The Doctor's expression turned into a blank, mournful look.

_What ? No, The Doctor couldn't possibly be like that ! He saves worlds and countless lives...In no way would he willingly allow others to sacrifice themselves, just for him ! _Oswin raised The Doctor's chin with her small hand, and gave him a reassuring smile. The Doctor knew what that smile meant.

_It didn't matter what others said about him...If his companions believed in his inherent goodness, that was all that mattered..._

"Do you like TV, Doctor ?...Have a look at the local news..." the skull boomed.

Oswin and The Doctor ran over to the monitor on the console. The Doctor flicked a few switches, before a picture of the iconic Hong Kong skyline appeared on the screen. It was a local TV news transmission, and The Doctor had a horrible feeling of what could be in store...

"_Reports of major power surges have been reported all over the territory, especially in Central District, Hong Kong Island...Wait, there's a report coming in from the locality of The Bank of China tower...The tower...it's glowing !"_

The screen showed the blade like tower glowing an eerie blue as all the lights in the tower were not only on - but pulsing...Suddenly the top of the tower glowed a blinding bright bluish-white...before suddenly exploding in a massive ball of flame. The camera filming the report showed debris and glass raining down on people below, some of whom were lying down motionless, while many others were fleeing in panic.

"STOP THIS NOW !" The Doctor shouted, tears in his eyes threatening to spill out.

"Oh, is The Doctor concerned about his little pets then ?...Give me the girl, or...oh, there's a cruise ship in the harbour by a rather large advertising sign...Maybe I could _brighten up _the atmosphere on the ship...you know, give them a _very warm welcome _to Hong Kong...Oh, did you know I can spit ball lightning like circus acts can breathe fire - _anywhere ?!"_

The Doctor looked at Oswin who could only look down and hold The Doctor's hand.

The Doctor sighed before shaking his head and saying "you win...YOU WIN, OK !"

Oswin looked back up at The Doctor, with a sad, expectant expression. A tear fell down her cheek, but she composed herself before saying "you're doing the right thing my Doctor. Giving me up will give the people a chance, because it will you a chance. Run you clever boy...save the others...remember me..."

The Doctor's heart was breaking as he looked at his beautiful, brave, impossible girl. He stiffened before grabbing Oswin and holding her tight. Pulling away, he looked into Oswin's eyes.

"I'm NOT giving you up Oswin. I'm not running, not this time. We're going to save this world together"

Oswin smiled a little before saying "but how ?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, but I'll have to hand you over first before I can answer that...Do you trust me, Oswin ?"

Oswin and The Doctor looked into each other's eyes.

"Totally, my Doctor...with my life..."

The Doctor and Oswin exchanged smiles before they both walked to the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor cleared his throat before announcing "where do you want me to hand her over ?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Shocks To The System

**Chapter Three : Shocks To The System.**

The Doctor and Oswin emerged from the TARDIS. To their surprise, everyone they could see was acting _normally _again, with buses and cars moving slowly on the roads as they were just short time ago. Many of the lights in the buildings had been switched off, but of course, The Doctor and his companion knew that the skull thing - the _neon nasty _could change all that - in just a flash...

The skull had instructed them to make their way to Hong Kong's largest power station (_where else for an entity that relied on electricity_) for the handover - by _normal_ Earth transportation (_probably to prevent The Doctor getting help with his TARDIS from another world or time_). Oswin hailed a taxi from the road, and the pair got inside.

Not much was said in the taxi as it sped down the road. Oswin rested her head on The Doctor's shoulder, while he gently stroked the top of her hair.

_A red tangle of light...The Doctor unconscious and dying...Run you clever boy...Falling, falling, falling..._

"Oswin, wake up, we're here" The Doctor softly said. Oswin had fallen asleep.

_That dream, it was a dream - wasn't it ?...It felt very familiar, like she had witnessed it all before..._

The power station complex was huge. Two large concrete buildings dominated the scene, partially clad with grey metal corrugated sheeting. Two large cooling towers were on top of both buildings, with clouds of steam billowing out from them. Pipes were everywhere, coloured blue or yellow, and there was a distinct hum that could be heard everywhere in the complex. The scene was completed by the presence of tall pylons - metal skeletons - with their spider's web of crisscrossing power lines across the sky.

The gate to the facility was open - guarded by two emotionless guards who watched Oswin and The Doctor pass - with their _white globe _eyes. Oswin held The Doctor's hand tightly as the pair made their way to an office building in the distance. Looking at each other, The Doctor sighed before opening the door to the offices.

Instead of tables, chairs, computers, files, and bored workers, the pair found themselves in a largely empty building, dominated by a large box at the side. The box resembled twelve Rubik cubes stuck together to form a rectangular structure, with the panels of all colours pulsing in an irregular pattern.

"So there you are, how unpleasant it is to see you !" a voice said from the other side of the room.

The Doctor and Oswin turned to see a _very short_ suited man standing with his arms crossed in front of him. This suit was humanoid in appearance, but with ridges sticking out from the sides of his cheeks. His hair was short and silver in colour. Pale skin contrasted with his blood red eyes. Around his head was a metal ring - but one with red and blue alternately pulsing crystals. Behind the man was a table...with two yellow neon signs at either end. A skull was wavering on both signs, and they cackled slightly at The Doctor and Oswin in front of them.

"YOU !" The Doctor cried.

"You know him ?" Oswin looked at The Doctor.

"Unfortunately" The Doctor replied. "Cassius Lemoneus - criminal mastermind of Expatrius, wanted on nine worlds for trying to...take over the world, of course. A brilliant mind, but sadly it's devoted to evil I'm afraid..."

Cassius grinned. "Evil ? Iam merely leading sheep out of their miserable existences - to one of productivity, under my loving supervision."

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison for 1898 years ?" the Doctor said with a sideways glance.

"No prison can hold me forever, Iam a genius imprisoned by fools !"

Oswin spoke up, somewhat emboldened by the less than threatening appearance of her tormentor. "And what mad plan did you have in mind for this planet then ?!"

"Mad ?!" Cassius paused before saying "the fools of this world are ripe for controlling, the best sheep I have seen in decades. They took my gift of cheap lighting - without realising a simple fact that if it's too good to be true - it usually is ! As you could see, with my lights everywhere, I can plant suggestive thoughts, and command them to do anything I want. When my lights are installed around this world, I shall make this planet a planet of slaves to produce anything for the highest bidder. Oh, and I shall have an army of 7 billion if anyone tries to touch me !" Cassius grew another annoying grin, which disappeared as Oswin asked him another question.

"But how do you project your twisted commands to the lights from that small head of yours ?" Oswin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cassius glared at Oswin. "That structure you admired when you came in, it is a super transmitter linked to the ring on my head. The ring is a relay for my thoughts. Oh, and don't try anything stupid, I have assembled some sheep outside that door you came in. One false move towards me, and, well...you know what will happen." Cassius paused before continuing. "Pretty Clara...I so wanted to have that ring on your head...That ring would have given me your thoughts, your memories...your soul...So I would not only have your soul...but your pretty body as well." Cassius winked at Oswin. "But after some thought, I think we would make a great couple...we're both clever, both physically attractive, and we both have a dream to fulfil in life...Leave the loser, and we'll forget about what happened at the hotel...We can rule this planet together...see other worlds...and take them over as well !"

Oswin didn't like the dirty look Cassius had towards her "in your dreams you mini moron ! Even if I was brain dead, I wouldn't want to be with you or help you in anyway. I would die a thousand time for ol' Chin Boy here, though" Oswin looked up at The Doctor, before reaching up on her tiptoes...and kissing him on the lips. She flashed a smug grin back towards Cassius before pulling away from The Doctor, and standing with her arms crossed.

Cassius's face turned into one of annoyance. He turned slightly to the side before saying "very well..."

Oswin was suddenly sent flying across the room by an electrical bolt from one of the neon signs behind Cassius.

"OSWIN !" The Doctor cried, as he saw Oswin crash into a pile of wooden crates & cardboard boxes. He reached into his pocket, and aimed his sonic screwdriver at Cassius.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that pen of yours ?!" Cassius said with a sarcastic tone. "Kill me ?...We all know you're not the type !"

"Oh, just disable all of your equipment with an Electro Magnetic Pulse..." The Doctor had Cassius's attention now. The grin normally on Cassius's face disappeared as The Doctor turned his head towards Oswin. "Oswin, are you OK...Os..." In the corner of his eye, there was a bright blue light...and the screwdriver had been knocked out of his hand.

"You foolish man, you should have kept your eyes on me...But your weakness for the ape let down your guard, and now you are... defenseless" Cassius said with his grin back on his face. "...And now, it seems I can kill you without the need for the girl's soul...so just die..."

Bolt after bolt hit The Doctor. He whimpered as he was shocked again and again by successive bolts. One bolt sent him flying onto the door. He was winded, and crumpled into a ball on the floor. Cassius slowly walked towards The Doctor. "Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, don't even think about regenerating, I won't give you the chance...Hmm, just think of it, the news around the universe will be that The Doctor died under the hand of the great Cassius Lemoneus...I'll make it quick for you, I shall arrange for one hundred bolts to hit you...all at once...Once you're gone, I'll have your Clara, this world shall be mine, and no-one shall stop me becoming the greatest criminal of all time !...The..." a female voice interrupted his rhetoric.

"Oh do shut up !" said Oswin. She was at the other end of the room - and the other end of the super transmitter. "What is this cable from the transmitter ?...Oooh, it looks like it's plugged into a normal power socket. What happens if I unplug it ?" Cassius's eyes went wide with fear, before Oswin pulled a plug. The transmitter instantly gave a whine, and the lights pulsing on it died. She gave a smug grin towards Cassius.

"YOU ! YOU APE !...WHY YOU..." Cassius ran towards Oswin. She made no effort to move out of the way as the infuriated Cassius approached her. Cassius lunged at Oswin...only for his head to be met by a right hook from Oswin. Cassius flew sideways, crashing onto a neon sign, and the table. Oswin calmly walked up to Cassius...and kicked him in the stomach.

"That's for the kidnapping" cried Oswin. She then kicked him again in the stomach. "That's for The Doctor !"

There was a final kick...to Cassius's groin. "...And that's for being a moron - that's putting it lightly !" Oswin grinned, before grabbing a loose piece of cable by the transmitter...and tying up the semi-conscious (& groaning) Cassius.

Oswin ran towards The Doctor, and helped him up. "Are you OK, my Doctor ?"

The Doctor woozily looked at Oswin, then towards Cassius, and then smiled at Oswin. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, you clever girl !"

"Observation my dear Doctor...I just got lucky...Oh, and I did say I would die a thousand times for you..." Oswin smiled back at The Doctor, with a wink.

XX xx XX

Taking the ring off Cassius's head meant that no longer would the lights (& people) of Hong Kong be controllable by anyone - especially Cassius. A quick trip in the TARDIS returned Cassius to prison, with gushing thanks from the prison governor, and the pair could now return to Hong Kong to continue their break...The events of the past few hours were explained away by the Hong Kong media as the result of mere power surges, although there were some rumours of people being seen acting like zombies with white globes for eyes...

_Location : Kowloon waterfront promenade, beside Victoria Harbour, with the iconic Hong Kong Island (city centre) skyline over the water (ignoring the burnt out husk of The Bank of China tower, of course)..._

The Doctor and Oswin were sat together on the promenade as the sun was setting. Across the harbour, the sunlight caused the water to shimmer, as the lights of Hong Kong Island started to appear. The lights resembled small stars of red, yellow, and white. Couples nearby on the promenade walked hand in hand, or were sat down, facing the harbour.

Oswin rested her head on The Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor decided this was OK, given the tough time she had had - so said nothing - _not that it wasn't nice, of course._

"Doctor ?"

_"_Yes ?"

_"_I was told that I had died twice to save you...what did that mean ?" Oswin started to tremble a little. "I basically died becoming a Dalek on the Asylum...could I die again to save you sometime in the future ? - Was that it ?"

_"_I honestly don't know. Cassius was a time traveller as well as a criminal. Time travelling technology is quite easy to come by out there in the stars - but not with as much style at the TARDIS of course. What I do know is that I will do everything in my power to keep you by my side - and safe" the Doctor kissed the top of Oswin's head.

After a pause, Oswin sighed and looked up at The Doctor. "Is life with you always this dangerous ?"

"No, not always...Why, are you scared ? I can always drop you off somewhere where you'll be much safer" the Doctor said with a worried tone in his voice. _He was starting to like Oswin very much, and didn't want to lose her as a companion if he could help it. But he also wanted Oswin safe._

"A bit, I guess...But I think the safest place in the Universe now...IS by your side...Oh, and you aren't getting rid of me that easily Chin Boy !" Oswin grinned at The Doctor, and placed her head back on The Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor looked at the scenery in front of him...It was nice, but not as beautiful as the girl on his shoulder. Oswin drifted into dreams of more adventures with The Doctor..._and there were quite a few kisses in her dreams..._

+++THE END+++


End file.
